pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Develop
Develop Develop is used to rise Attributes of a crew member. When click Refine Attribute you spend some Prestige (cost scaling with Prot level and crew's quality) or Gold (cost scaling with crew's quality) and the game generate automaticaly new attributes to your crew member. Strength Growth: increase P.atk and P.def Intelligence Growth: increase M.atk and M.def Physique Growth: increase HP and Anti-crit Agility Growth: increase Speed and Anti-crit As you can see in the picture some Attributes increase but others decrease when you click Refine Attribute. That's what happen when you use Develop many times. In early development most of the Attributes you will get are positives(+) but after several times negative(-) Attributes appear. Development is pure luck. You may have a lot positive develops in a short time and on the other side none within 100+ develops. So don't be disappointed when you didn't get any positive for a long time. Statistically having bad luck results in have more luck later on. ;) Note: Maintain does not mean that you maintain the changes shown, you maintain the original Attributes. While Replace does not mean you replace the Attribute change, you replace the change with the original Attributes. The wording may confuse new players. The difficulty is based on the total amount of Attributes, so a higher quality crew gets a higher amount more easily. For Prots increasing their total stats (via Aptitude) also increases your chance to increase your Attributes. Also see hints below. The maximum amount of Attributes is based on the crew's level. You can increase each Attribute by a flat amount of 20% plus 10% for each 10 level. So a level 130 crew can get additional +150% Attributes from develop, having a total of 250% base Attributes. Based on the quality of your develop you can only achive a specific cap based on the total amount of Attributes. Prestige or Low Gold Develop: Prestige or 4/5 gold per use (S/SS), develop caps at 60% of total bonus Attributes. Medium Gold Develop: 20/30 gold per use (S/SS), develop caps at 80% of total bonus Attributes. Luxury Develop: 100 gold per use, no cap. Example: Having 1000 STR and 2000 total Attributes allows you to develop STR up to 2500, while total stats can raise up to 5000 at level 130. This result in 3000 bonus Attributes. With Prestige develop you can achieve 60%*3000 = 1800 bonus Attributes via this develop. So you can max STR from 1000 to 2500 and a second stat up to 300. Note: Upgrading a crew show a different quality but does not increase the cost of development. So a S crew stays at the cost for S crew develop, even if upgrades and further shown as SS. IMPORTANT Note: In general it's not worth to develop more than one attribute for free users! This have some reasons: - It costs an extreme amount of time (and Prestige) to develop a crew, especially when you are close to the cap. - It's more easily to develop only one Attribute, making a lot less missclicks on develop. - Most crews only scale with one Attribute. - A crews main attribute is about 40% of the crews total attributes (at least less than 60%), so developing an Attribute with Prestige Develop will barely cap your maximum develop by using Prestige. So free users will only be able to cap one Attribute in general. Hint: If you want to achieve a specific / relative amount of Attributes, you should wait with your develop until your crew is high level. As explained above you will be able to develop more easily by having a higher amount of maximum total Attributes, exspecially if their skills also scale with level. So you may achive Robin recovering +50 at level 90 but you will spend much less prestige when you develop at level 110 since it also scales with level. So wait with hard develop until max level if you want to spare a lot of prestige. Hint: You can also see this fact by developing your Prot much more difficult (low max total stats at start) than another high level crew. As said, use Prot Aptitude to develop more easily. You should also max the Prot Aptitude first before hard developing your Prot. Hint: Combine this method with Perfect Inherit, sparing tons of time and Prestige or gold. While Luxury Develop consumes like 100 gold per use or Prestige Develop more than 2 full weeks gathering Prestige, you can Perfect Inherit for "only" 2.000 gold. By changing the mechanic of inherit to not having a cap anymore you should hard develop only one crew at level 130 and "Perfect Inherit" a crew anytime you need. So you need a total of 4 different crew at level 130 you have to hard develop, one for each class. Development Trick There is a way to max 1 stat by using prestige. Only focus on 1 stat and make all the other stats at their minimum, or at their initial stat when u recruited them. A is the easiest to max, followed by S and SS is the hardest. References Develope 1 stat using prestige here The player spent 3.7M prestige to reach 1668 int for Ace. Category:Game Mechanics